Chaos Warrior
- 247; - 397; - 194; - 201, 357 | stamina = 10 (Chaos Warrior); 12 (Chaos Champion) - 247; - 39; - 317; - 194; - 201, 357 | attacks = 1 | weaponused = by weapon | habitat = variable | numberencountered = variable | type = Humanoid | reaction = Hostile | intelligence = Average-High }}Chaos Warriors, whose elite members are called Chaos Champions, are Human warriors aligned with Chaos in the Fighting Fantasy franchise. Origins and Distribution Created by the Trickster God, Logaan, Man's nature is essentially neutral and is amenable to both Lawful and Chaotic dispositions. Chaos Warriors are portrayed as Humans who have been irredeemably warped by - or voluntarily gone over to - Chaos. Titan has no shortage of chaotically aligned Humans, but what seems to distinguish Chaos Warriors is their almost religious element. They are invariably linked, whether it be in service or through a pact, to the Dark Gods or Greater Demons. As such, Chaos Warriors may be more than simply warriors - it is not uncommon to find them subjecting themselves to dark magic or carrying enchanted items. They are rarely encountered, but when seen tend to be among the ranks of particularly destructive armies or in the service of a powerful sorcerer or demonic entity, such as Zagor - 194 or Agglax the Shadow Demon. - 316 While there are more normal warriors who would align themselves to Chaos (and could therefore be called Chaos Warriors as well), the term "Chaos Warrior" signifies both a special status and the strength of devotion of a particular warrior to the Demonic forces he has sworn to serve. This is signified by the equipment they usually wield (see Description, below). Description Chaos Warriors are easily recognizable by their armor. They usually wear full-body plate armor and face-covering helmets covered with spikes and (occasionally) marks and runes of Chaos, or bearing other distinctive designs signifying their allegiance. They typically wield swinging weapons like two-handed Swords, Axes and Maces. - 195; - 194; - 124, 314; - 201 It is also likely that they have the Strength skill in order to endure the rigors of combat wielding their heavy armament. An elite Chaos Warrior is called a Chaos Champion. - 195, 261 A Chaos Champion is a highly dangerous enemy, combining mastery of the military arts with unwavering devotion to the Dark Lords of Evil and Chaos. Such a Champion is highly trusted by his or her Chaotic masters, and will usually have a magical weapon and magical armour, or even bear a Chaos Mutation, as a reward for their service.Trial of Champions D20 Module, p.23 A Chaos Warrior may also ride a monstrous mount called a Chaos Steed into battle. - para 67 A woman called the Chaos Mercenary was encountered in Gallantaria; it is likely she was a Chaos Warrior who was not wearing the Warrior's usual armour. - para 145 Known Chaos Warriors and Chaos Champions *The Deathtrap Dungeon Entrant (called Lord Kurgash in the D20 Module) *The Chaos Knights who oversaw the slaving operation on the Arrowhead Islands. - para 45, para 383 *The Grand Templar of Castle Argent *Darkblade Skullbiter, the Chaos Champion who served Zagor following his resurrection - para 355 *Belgaroth's Chaos Knights and Chaos Knight Champion (unlike most Chaos Warriors, the Chaos Knights are also undead creatures). - para 229 *Klash - Chaos Warrior active in Northern Allansia. - ??? Further Information *Many Chaos Warriors worship the evil demigod Trabaten, the "Lord of Exenteration" and patron of torturers."Out of the Pit", - p.21 *There is a depiction of a warrior android in the Fighting Fantasy science fiction gamebook, Star Strider. The warrior bears a resemblance to typical portrayals of Chaos Warriors. - 120 See Also *Chaos References Category:Bestiary Category:Beyond the Pit Entries Category:D20 Entries